


Домашние заботы Шинпачи и плед "русалка"

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Пара драбблов - первый о житейских заботах Шинпачи, который иногда сталкивается с последствиями отношений Гин-сана и Хиджикаты-сана, а второй - что было перед первым.





	1. Шинпачи: домашние заботы

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за редакторскую помощь, jihiri_kuro

Утреннее солнце было уже высоко, когда Шинпачи аккуратно открыл входную дверь в Йорозую. Его улыбка немного померкла и энергичное приветствие с добрым утром не прозвучало. Он с тоской оглядел беспорядочно брошенные в прихожей черные ботинки и сапоги. Затем, медленно волоча ноги, последовал за дорожкой из белого шарфа, черного кителя, белой юкаты, и так далее. Предметы одежды, которые он знал наизусть (так же как инструкции по чистке на их ярлыках), порядок которых порой менялся, но в сущности оставался тем же. Дойдя до гостиной, он приостановился и пытался решить стоит ли ему идти дальше. Диваны и столик были сдвинуты с места, и на спинке одного дивана висели ремни Гин-сана и его штаны. Смятая рубашка белела под столом. Под другим диваном виднелись более мелкие предметы, к которым он не стал приглядываться. Он неохотно проверил письменный стол, облегченно вздохнув, ведь иногда приходилось отмывать и его от непотребных жидкостей.  
Его взгляд притянула необычная вещь, не входящая в эту картину. На одном из диванов лежал мягкий на вид ярко-бирюзовый плед. С одной стороны свисали концы, напоминавшие по форме хвост здоровенной рыбы. _Одеяло-русалочка, что ли? Как забавно, чего только не придумают дизайнеры_ , — невинно подумал Шинпачи. Ему понравился цвет, и он подошел пощупать — правда ли он такой шелковистый как выглядел? Только запустив руку в плед, он брезгливо поморщился и отдернул ее. Эти гребаные извращенцы! Штаны Гин-сана выглядели безопаснее всего, и Шинпачи тщательно вытер руку. Терпение заканчивалось, а из комнаты Гин-сана до сих пор не доносилось ни звука. С хмурым видом, Шинпачи набрался решительности, быстро отодвинул сёдзи в спальню, стараясь не заглядывать в комнату, проорал изо всех сил:  
— ХИДЖИКАТА-САН, ВЫ ПРОСПАЛИ! — и тут же, отработанным движением, увернулся в сторону от дверного проема.


	2. Гинтоки и Хиджиката: ролевые игры в "русалочку"

Двое ввалились в дверь, стаскивая обувь и нетерпеливо срывая верхнюю одежду уже в прихожей. Они не виделись почти неделю, и Гинтоки не терпелось попробовать одну или две новинки. Но сначала надо было пойти на уступку — это было частью его хитроумного плана.  
Он обхватил Хиджикату за талию, прижал его поближе, чувствуя его твердое сильное тело и вдыхая его запах вперемешку с запахом табачного дыма. Тот довольно улыбнулся и поцеловал Гинтоки, жадно и уверенно проходясь языком у него во рту, и погладил его сначала по спине, а потом опустил руки и сжал ягодицы. Гинтоки прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, отвечая на поцелуй. Другой рукой он распускал шейный платок и расстегивал пуговицы, добираясь до теплой кожи под рубашкой.  
— Детей сегодня нет, спровадил к Отае. У тебя же выходной завтра? Можем от души повеселиться. — чуть отстранившись, пробормотал Гинтоки.  
— Ммм, пошли в комнату, — Хиджиката повлек его из прихожей, продолжая ласкать его задницу и целовать шею. До комнаты они не дошли. Гинтоки повернул и толкнул Хиджикату на диван. Тот удивленно приподнял бровь, но скоро отвлекся, когда Гинтоки взобрался на него верхом, ерзая бедрами.  
— Что, сегодня без джан-кена? — в перерыве между поцелуями проговорил Хиджиката.  
— Давай, сначала ты, а потом я.  
— Соскучился, что ли? — усмехнулся он. «Ты даже не представляешь,» — подумал Гинтоки.  
Они быстро избавились от оставшейся одежды, привычно достали смазку из укромного места под диваном, и вскоре Гинтоки уже опускался с тихим вздохом, почти облегчения, на твердый член. Он уперся одной рукой об его бедро, а другой водил бездумно по груди, отвлеченно разглядывая потемневшие синие глаза, порозовевшее вспотевшее лицо, влажные приоткрытые губы. Даже предвкушая дальнейшее, сейчас он наслаждался горячим распирающим ощущением, и когда он двигался именно так, а Хиджиката вздрагивал и еле слышно стонал в такт, жгучее возбуждение нарастало, как будто огонь разгорался внутри. Он старался запомнить выражение его лица, морщинку между чуть сведенными бровями, привычно серьезный взгляд, напряженный изгиб припухших губ, ведь позже не будет видно. Темп движений убыстрялся, и Гинтоки уперся обеими руками и выгнулся от удовольствия, толкаясь вверх и вниз все сильнее.

После, лениво сплетаясь руками и ногами, они лежали на диване. Со временем они научились умещаться на нем вдвоем. Гинтоки сдвинул потную челку Хиджикаты со лба и мягко провел пальцами по щеке.  
— Я тут одну игру хотел попробовать, ты не против?  
— Смотря какая игра, — голос Хиджикаты был расслабленным, и он оставался на удивление спокоен.  
— Знаешь, русалки, они красивые такие, мне всегда хотелось попробовать, как это будет.  
— Чего? — не понял Хиджиката. — как это, русалки?  
— Ну, не настоящие… это костюм такой, тебе пойдет, вот увидишь. А потом, можешь меня во что-нибудь нарядить.  
— Да что тебе вечно надо что-то такое… — пробурчал Хиджиката.  
— Ну, хочешь, я надену те трусики, помнишь, кружевные… и можешь меня связать.  
Гинтоки улыбнулся, увидев как расширились зрачки и порозовели щеки Хиджикаты, и тяжелая волна нежности прокатилась в его груди.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Хиджиката, глядя исподлобья.  
— Не пожалеешь, — еще шире ухмыльнулся Гинтоки.  
Он достал новое приобретение, плед «Русалочка», которое ему прислал Сакамото. Что-то там про сверх-мягкие, прочные, и упругие амантовские ткани, которые можно к тому же стирать в обычной стиральной машине. Гинтоки было плевать на рекламу чудодейных качеств, но этот яркий бирюзовый хвост так и притягивал взгляд.  
— Так, подыми ноги. — он начал натягивать хвост как эластичный чулок на ноги Хиджикаты, поглаживая их походу. Раскатал до бедер и, поерзав, Хиджиката натянул его до пояса и затянул веревочку, предусмотренную чтобы плед держался на месте.  
— Ну, и что теперь?  
— Теперь… — облизнувшись, Гинтоки наслаждался экзотическим видом Хиджикаты, с его еще чуть блестящим от пота мускулистым торсом, переходящим в яркий немного переливчатый рыбий хвост. От бирюзового цвета хвоста, его черные волосы и слегка загорелая кожа выглядели ярче обычного. — Теперь, дорогая русалочка, я тебя поймал и хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Он повернул Хиджикату животом вниз и сел на его хвост, да, хвост, поставив свои ноги по обе стороны. Провел руками вниз по спине, обвел пальцами привычные ямочки на пояснице, и, наконец, погладил и помял красиво лоснящуюся бирюзовую задницу.  
— Ну что ж ты даже не сопротивляешься, эй! Русалка, ты спишь?  
Хиджиката напрягся и попытался сбросить Гинтоки со спины, приподнимаясь на руках и изворачиваясь. Гинтоки обхватил его крепче и подмял под себя. Он не собирался устраивать сегодня полноценную борьбу, насколько приятным занятием это ни было, но даже немного противостояния повышало азарт.  
— Хорошо, я победил тебя, принцесса морей. Готовься быть пронзенным моим легендарным копьем, — произнес Гинтоки пафосным тоном.  
Хиджиката многострадально вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Гинтоки начал растягивать пальцами сначала отверстие в пледе, а затем другое, горячее и упругое. В узком хвосте Хиджиката не мог раздвинуть ноги, и Гинтоки пришлось действовать медленнее. Не поскупившись на смазку, он смотрел, как темное мокрое пятно расплывается по ткани, и это необъяснимо взволновало. Когда он уже не мог больше терпеть, он пристроился, обхватив коленями бедра «русалочки», и плавно втиснулся. Войдя до предела, Гинтоки навалился вплотную и обнял его, целуя сзади шею.  
— Ты такой узкий. Не представляешь, это как будто в первый раз.  
— Что? Хватит трепаться… — проворчал Хиджиката, но замолчал, когда Гинтоки задвигался опять.   
Гинтоки продолжал лежать сверху, прикасаясь по всей длине и вдавливая партнера в диван, и делал небольшие толчки. От небольших движений под необычным углом, от сведенных вместе ног и ягодиц, от того как Хиджиката тяжело дышал в тесных объятиях, Гинтоки хотел сжимать его еще сильнее, до хруста костей, держать еще ближе. Он поцеловал, а потом упоенно прикусил его плечо, резко толкаясь еще несколько раз, и судорожно кончил с хриплым стоном.  
Потом, Хиджиката перевернулся на бок и, отдышавшись, изучающе смотрел на него.  
— Подкинь сигареты.  
Закурив, он потянулся, качнул плавником на конце хвоста, и спросил насмешливо: — Ну что, победитель морей, уже и все?  
Гинтоки прикрыл рот и почувствовал, что улыбается.  
— Похоже, ретивую русалочку придется проучить не раз.


End file.
